His heart's desire
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Bo's got a crush. Little does he know that the object of his affection feels the same way. Bo/Wade Barrett. Smut. All characters property of Vince McMahon.


As he made his way to the ring for his debut match on Raw, Bo Dallas's stomach churned nervously and his hands shook. It wasn't just the fact that this was his first real match on Raw that had him so nervous, it was also the fact that his opponent was none other than Wade Barrett, the man he had secretly been nursing a crush on for the past few months.

For awhile, the match went well, then just at the end when he was supposed to pin Wade, something happened much to Bo's embarrassment. Seeing Wade on his back had turned the young man on so much that he was instantly hard. Bo flushed bright red as his hard cock pressed against Wade's leg. Quickly he pinned him and the match was over. As soon as he was free to leave the ring, Bo wasted no time in scooting off to the locker room to tend to his problem.

Later that evening, Wade was sitting at the dining table in Drew's bus, eating dinner with him and Justin Gabriel, and asking for their advice on what to do about Bo.

"So there I was on me back, and his prick was so hard, I thought it was going to snap off!"

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush on you there Wadey-boy!" Justin exclaimed with a cheeky grin as he walked over to sit on Drew's lap. The little Cape-town werewolf and the chosen one had been dating for awhile now, and were positively smitten with one another.

"Yeah, but what do I do about it? "

"Well, first, try to talk to him. If that doesn't work, just make a move. That's what I had to do to land my little werewolf here." Drew replied as he rumpled up Justin's dark brown hair lovingly.

Taking Drew's advice to heart, Wade tried his best to get Bo to talk to him, but every time he approached him, Bo would get the startled deer in the headlights look about him and would run off. For weeks this little cat and mouse game went on between them, with Wade growing more and more frustrated as time went on. His desire for the young man was practically driving him insane, and no matter how often he wanked himself, he couldn't get satisfied.

He was just going to have to make the first move, and there finally came a night when he got his chance to do so.

It was on a Saturday night and Wade had just finished up with a grueling workout and practice session for the next week's taping. The arena was mostly empty, most of the other wrestlers had already headed back to their motel rooms, or their buses for the night. Tired and sweaty, Wade walked into the locker room to shower before he went back to his motel. At first glance, the locker room appeared to be empty, but then the hiss of water coming from the showers let Wade know that at least one other person was still around.

He stripped off his clothes and walked into the shower room. To his surprise and good fortune, the room's occupant turned out to be Bo. At the moment, Bo's back was turned to him, and the young man's eyes were closed as he leaned against the slick tile walls and let the warm water run over his naked skin.

Quietly like a cat, Wade snuck up behind him and pulled Bo into his arms. Bo squealed in shock as he was suddenly pulled against something harder than the tiled walls and hotter than the water that was pouring from the shower head.

"Shhh. It's alright. It's just me." Wade whispered in his ear.

Bo shuddered with delight as Wade's whiskers tickled his cheek and the side of his neck. Wade released his little conquest long enough to pick up Bo's bath sponge and body wash. After wetting down the sponge, he squeezed a dollop of citrus scented body wash onto it and rubbed his fingers against it to work up a good lather. Then ever so slowly and carefully, he slid the soap covered sponge along Bo's body, washing him from head to toe. Bo purred and moaned in pleasure as Wade's large hands caressed him. When Bo was thoroughly cleaned and rinsed, Wade soaped up the sponge again and handed it to him. "My turn!" He said with a wink.

Bo's hands shook as he washed his idol's body. When he reached the area between Wade's legs and got a good look at his large manhood, Bo's mouth began to water. Sensing his growing arousal, Wade took one of Bo's hands and placed it on his cock.

"You want that Baby?" Wade purred

"Yes." Bo moaned breathlessly.

"Where do you want it?"

"In my mouth."

"Where else?"

"In my ass."

"What do you want me to do with you, huh? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"Say it. Tell me what you want me to do."  
"I-I want you to fuck me. Hard. 'Till I cum"

Wade smiled as he looked down into Bo's large brown eyes.

"Soon you'll get your wish sweet one."

The water grew cold, so Wade took the sponge back and quickly finished washing himself. After he was clean, he switched off the shower. He dried Bo and himself off and they got dressed.

"You're staying with me tonight." He told Bo as they walked out to the parking lot. All the way back to the motel, Bo trembled with nervous excitement. Wade took advantage of every stop light to give him a soothing caress. Once they arrived at the motel, Wade unlocked the door and pushed it open. Bo started to walk inside, but Wade stopped him.

"Not so fast luv. Since it's our first night, I've got to carry you over the threshold." He scooped Bo up into his arms and carried him into the room. Once inside, he used his foot to close the door firmly. He had to adjust his grip to lock the door, but managed to do so without dropping Bo.

Gently he placed Bo onto the bed and began to undress him. When Bo lay naked and vulnerable before him, Wade began his lovemaking. Twining his fingers into Bo's long black hair, he kissed and licked his way from the young man's face and mouth, down his neck, to his chest. Bo whimpered as Wade's tongue slipped around on one of his nipples. The little pink nub grew hard and tingled under Wade's ministrations. The same thing happened with the other one when Wade laid claim to it.

Wade's hands and hot, wet mouth dipped lower. Soon Bo felt Wade take him into his mouth. As Wade's tongue swirled around the head of his cock, Bo began to see stars. It was all he could do to keep from cumming.

"Ah ah! Okay! You gotta stop now or I'm gonna cum!" Bo squealed.

Wade stopped and stripped off his own clothes. When he too was naked, he joined Bo on the bed. He guided Bo's head to his growing erection.

"Suck on me for a bit." Bo happily obliged.

"Mmmmyeah. Just like that." Wade moaned. Inexperienced or not, Bo certainly knew what to do with his mouth when it came to a hard cock.

After awhile, Wade told him to stop.

Wade helped Bo to get into a kneeling position and once Bo was situated, Wade began to prep him. He gently parted his ass cheeks and began to lick his way around the little puckered opening. Then slicking up his fingers with lube, Wade began the process of stretching him out. As the first finger entered him, Bo whimpered and his large brown eyes grew even larger as he turned to look at Wade.

"Don't hurt me, please."

"Shhh. I won't my love. I promise. I'll be ever so gentle with you."

When Bo was sufficiently stretched and slicked up, Wade rubbed more lube onto his cock before carefully pushing it into Bo's virgin hole.

The first sensation of being entered burned. Bo's first instinct was to pull away, but Wade gently held him down as he eased his cock fully inside. Wade lay still for awhile, letting Bo get used to the sensation before he began to move. It didn't take long for Bo to get used to Wade's hard cock, and soon he was begging for Wade to move, harder, faster, deeper.

Wade obliged him, angling his thrusts so he hit Bo's prostate at just the right angle. He wanted the young man to lose control. As he thrusted into him, Wade slipped his hand between Bo's legs and began to stroke him. The twin sensations of being fucked and stroked off had Bo keening like a cat. Every nerve of his seemed to be on fire. Liquid heat pooled in his belly and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Finally when Wade's cock brushed his prostate just so, Bo came with a shout, slicking up Wade's fist with his hot cum. His spasaming asshole sent Wade over the edge and he growled as he filled Bo up with his hot seed. Utterly spent, the lovers collapsed into each other's arms and fell asleep.

A few weeks later, Drew and Justin ran into them one night at a bar. When they spotted Wade and Bo sitting next to each other holding hands, Drew and Justin smiled and slapped each other high fives. It was about time!


End file.
